The problem to which this invention is directed relates to treatment of materials so that they can be efficiently broken down into very small sizes.
We have previously described an apparatus which included a rotating rotor within a cylindrical cavity to effect grinding of particles to small size.
This previous apparatus an example being described in Australian patent AU 2005204977 provided some diminution of particle size but in many cases was relatively inefficient and also did not enable reduction of particles as much as would be desired.